Cinta Segitiga yang Sempurna
by Heilian
Summary: Kenapa disebut sempurna? Kenapa juga jadi mimpi buruk Sakura? Warning: Shonen-ai


**CINTA SEGITIGA YANG SEMPURNA (ALIAS MIMPI BURUK SAKURA)**

AN: Entah kenapa muncul ide cerita ini, gara-gara ngobrol sama Cera Flava, sobat saya.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Heeeeeeeee, si rambut ayam udah pulang!"

Urat di dahi Sasuke berkedut.

"Rambut ayam lu bilang?!! Seenaknya njulukin orang!"

"Oi, ngaca dong! Siapa ya yang suka ngebego-begoin orang?"

"Kirain kalian berdua ini kumpul lagi setelah sekian lama jadi akur, ternyata...." keluh Sakura.

"Ehehe, sori Sakura-chan. Ke Ichiraku yuk! Perayaan gitu. Tapi apa mending si nyebelin ini nggak usah diajak ya...? Kan jadinya kencan...."

Sakura meninju wajah Naruto.

"Sakura-chan sadis...."

"Sasuke-kun pokoknya mesti ikut!"

"Iya deh, iya deh."

Saat di sana Naruto cukup beruntung bisa duduk di sebelah Sakura. Tapi sebalnya, dia juga diapit Sasuke. Tapi lumayanlah, daripada Sasuke di samping Sakura.

Naruto dengan rakus melahap ramen mangkok kesepuluhnya.

Sasuke hanya membatin dalam hati.

Busyet, manusia satu ini! Dia itu habis terapung-apung di tengah laut tanpa makanan selama seminggu ya?

"Enaaaaaaaak! Nambah!"

"Naruto! Kebanyakan ramen juga nggak baik buat kesehatan tau!"

Naruto terus menyeruput ramennya tanpa peduli omelan Sakura.

"Eh, Naruto, ngomong-ngomong pas aku nggak di desa kamu ngapain aja? Nangis darah?"

"Sarkastik ya, biasa deh. Oi, rambut ayam, kamu nggak meriang kan? Tumben-tumbenan manggil sopan pake nama. Udah gitu pake nanya aku ngapain aja selama kamu nggak ada lagi." Naruto langsung memegang dahi Sasuke dan mendekatkan wajahnya.

"Apaan sih??!!!" Sasuke langsung menepis tangan Naruto dan memalingkan wajah.

Tenang Sasuke, tenang. Atur napas, biar muka nggak panas. Mesti tetep cool.

Semenit kemudian Sasuke sudah balik normal.

"Sasuke yang bayar semuanya!"

"Heh, enak aja!!!!!"

Ternyata Naruto dan Sakura sudah lenyap, kabur.

Awas dua orang itu!!!

Sasuke dengan ngeri melihat tumpukan mangkuk kotor sisa ramen Naruto. Dompetnya kosong nggak ada duit sama sekali.

"Kalau begitu, Sasuke-kun, bayar pakai...."

Hiiiiiiiiii! Jangan bilang bayar pake tubuh!

"... kerja di sini seminggu."

Begitulah, penderitaan Sasuke kerja di Ichiraku selama seminggu pun dimulai.

Teuchi ternyata sangat gembira Sasuke bekerja di warung ramennya. Baru Sasuke bekerja sehari mendadak penjualan ramennya jadi meningkat (sebagian besar sekarang pengujungnya cewek belasan tahun).

Sasuke jadi sangat sengsara, tentu saja. Mulutnya kejang kebanyakan dipaksa senyum. Dia sering kesal melihat tingkah fans-nya.

Nggak bisa ngebiarin aku tenang apa?!! Dikit-dikit 'Kyaaaaaa!!!! Sasuke-kun!!!!' Sebel!!!!!

Naruto datang ke warung ramen itu dengan wajah ekstra kelewat waspada.

"Biar saya saja yang bawa pesanannya Naruto." Sasuke meletakkan mangkok itu di depan Naruto.

Tidak seperti biasanya, Naruto dengan amat teliti memeriksa ramennya.

"Napa? Makan buruan! Ntar dingin!"

"Nggak, cuma mastiin nggak dikasih racun."

"Ngapain dikasih racun segala?"

"Kali aja kamu mo balas dendam."

"Hah?"

"Bukannya kamu marah dikerjain aku sama Sakura-chan?"

"Iya sih, tapi astaga, masak aku segitu teganya sama ka.... Ah, udah deh, lupain!"

"Kirain kamu bakal dendam kesumat sampe-sampe jadi hantu penasaran trus aku mesti minta tolong pemburu hantu buat ngusir kamu."

"Ma kasih dikit kek!!!!"

"Ehehehehehe." Naruto cuma nyengir.

Btw, selama Sasuke kerja buat bayar utang di Ichiraku kalo Naruto datang selalu dia yang nyuguhin ramennya.

"Nih, mangkok keduanya."

"Makasiiiiiiih. Sasuke baiiiiiiiiiik deh.... Kalo gini aku jadi mulai suka...."

Sasuke tersenyum. Cewek-cewek mulai bisik-bisik.

"Psssssst. Apaan sih anak itu?! Sok akrab banget sama Sasuke-kun!"

"Iya, cuma dia yang diajakin ngomong."

"Bener, bener, mana dia doang lagi yang dikasih senyum!"

Naruto terheran-heran melihat Sasuke tersenyum.

"Rambut ayam, kamu kesambet ya? Kok jadi bisa senyum?"

"Ya bisa tau bego! Mukaku kan nggak dari adonan semen!!"

"Yeee, lu kadar tersenyumnya cuma ppm, ppb malahan!"

"Satu banding sejuta ato semilyar bukan berarti nggak bisa!! Dasar super bego!!!!"

#$%^&*

"Eh, lho, Sasuke-kun?! Tumben."

"Iya... pengen ada temen ngobrol aja."

Jadilah mereka jalan-jalan di taman.

"Si bego itu jadinya kayak apaan selama aku nggak di sini?"

"Oh, Naruto? Dia ikut Jiraiya-sama 2½ taunan, pulang-pulang... jadi rada lebih jago deh, tapi.... KENAPA DIA JUGA JADI TAMBAH MESUM??!!!!!!!!"

"Eh, Sakura, Sakura, tenang, tenang.... Sori deh...."

"Eh, eh, jadi kaget ya, maap...."

Mereka ngobrol ngalor-ngidul, lebih tepatnya mungkin nggosip dan ngomongin tentang teman mereka satu itu. Lama-kelamaan ngobrol berdua jadi kebiasaan mereka.

"Oi! Dicariin... malah taunya enak-enakan berdua di sini!" sembur Naruto yang kesal melihat Sasuke dan Sakura.

"Ya udah, sini."

"Tumben lu baik, rambut ayam."

"Nggak boleh?!!"

"Pasti ada maunya! Sakura-chan, pergi aja yuk! Tinggalin si nyebelin ini di sini!"

"Weits, nggak bisa, lu nggak pergi sama dia, tapi sama gue."

"Makan temen ndiri!"

"Tanding pingpong! Liat siapa yang menang!"

"Oke, sapa takut! Naruto Uzumaki pasti menang!"

#$%^&*

"Ngggg, Sakura, Sakura, sebenernya gini... aku bisa minta bantuan...?"

"Kenapa Sasuke-kun?"

"Sebenernya... sebenernya... aku suka sama seseorang...."

"Eh?"

TERNYATA BUKAN AKU??!!!!! Bu... buat apa dia ngedeketin aku?! Tapi... siapa?

"Si... siapa?"

Jangan bilang Ino!

"Mmmmm... mmmm... Na... Naruto...."

Sakura mulai mencerna kata-kata Sasuke

Jadi... jadi... dia.... Ternyata ngedeketin aku cuma buat nyari tau soal si mesum itu.... Pantes aja yang ditanyain Naruto mulu.... Aku suka Sasuke... tapi dia... dia... malah suka cowok.... TIDAAAAAAAAAAAAKKKKKKKK!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Hhhhhhhhh hhhhhhhhhhh.

Sakura bernapas sedikit tersengal.

"Sakura?"

"SHANNAROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" dengan satu gerakan cepat dia meninju Sasuke.

Sasuke sangat kaget sampai-sampai tidak bisa menghindar. Sakura terus menghajarnya tanpa ampun. Serangannya kelewat mengerikan untuk ditangkis atau dihindari bahkan oleh seorang Sasuke Uchiha sekalipun.

Melihat korbannya tergeletak pingsan Sakura langsung memburu calon korban berikutnya.

"NARUTOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" teriaknya begitu berhasil menemukannya, membuat Naruto yang sedang nongkrong dengan Hinata dan Kiba melompat ke udara seperti kodok kaget.

"Sa... Sakura-chan, a... a...da ap...ap...apa y...y...ya?"

"AWAS KAUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Sungguh malang nasib Naruto, Sakura menghajarnya dengan intensitas sama dengan yang telah dilakukannya pada Sasuke. Tapi dia lebih beruntung, Hinata yang ngeri menghentikan Sakura dengan Hakke.

Yang diingat Naruto berikutnya adalah dia tergeletak di tempat tidur rumah sakit terbalut perban macam mumi Mesir dengan Sasuke yang masih pingsan di tempat tidur sebelahnya.

"Astaga, kamu bikin ulah apa sampai dihajar begini?" Kakashi bertanya dengan tatapan keheranan.

"Nggak ngapa-ngapain sensei...."

"Masak Sakura ngamuk gitu?" bantah Shizune.

"Sumpah! Aku nggak ngapa-ngapain! Kalo aku kenapa Sasuke juga kena?"

"Nggak ngintip dia di onsen kan?"

"Nggak."

"Nggak make Oiroke?"

"Nggak."

"Pelecehan seksual?"

"NGGAKKKKKKKKK!!!!!! Bunuh diri apa?????!!!!! Kenapa aku mulu????!!!!!!! Tanya tuh si rambut ayam!!!!!!!!!"

"Babak belur gitu mending tenaganya dihemat." saran Shizune dengan kalem.

"Yah, kita anggap aja dia lagi nyoba jurus baru." usul Kakashi.

"Lagi PMS palingan." timpal Shizune.

"Ya udah, kalian berdua selamet kan, aku pulang dulu."

"Huuuuuuuu, pasti mo baca Icha Icha! Dasar guru mesum!"

"Eits, jangan asal nuduh! Emangnya gurumu ini pernah nglakuin semua hal yang ditanyain ke kamu tadi? Nggak kan?"

"Bacaannya gitu, masih ngeles lagi...."

"Eh, ya Naruto, kan kalian udah selesai diobati, jadi aku pergi dulu, nanti sore aku periksa lagi. Istirahat, jangan kabur. Bener lho, IS-TI-RA-HAT! Aku awasin beneran, ruanganku ada di sebrang sono."

"Iya deh, iya deeeeeeeeh...."

Setelah Kakashi dan Shizune pergi Naruto tebengong-bengong penuh kegaringan.

Buset dah, Shizune-neechan nyuruh istirahat, mana betah? Ntar aku kaku kayak patung batu.... Mana si rambut ayam belon bangun lagi.... Sepi kayak kuburan....

Baru dia berpikir begitu Sasuke sadar.

"Duh.... Di mana nih...?"

"Rumah sakit." Naruto duduk di pinggiran ranjang Sasuke ketika temannya itu berusaha untuk bangun.

"Serem banget si Sakura.... Kok bisa gitu...?"

"Namanya aja muridnya Tsunade-baachan.... Lu bikin ulah apa sampe Sakura-chan ngamuk gitu?"

Sasuke hanya diam dan tersipu-sipu.

"Oi, rambut ayam...."

Sasuke tambah menunduk dan pipinya makin merah.

"Sasuke?"

Mendadak tanpa ba-bi-bu Sasuke memeluk Naruto erat-erat.

"SHIZUNE-NEECHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAN!!!!! KAYAKNYA OTAKNYA SASUKE KENAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

AN: Akhirnya berfanfic lagi setelah kesibukan semester 7, sekarang udah gak da kuliah lagi, tinggal berjuang skripsi n KKN.


End file.
